


五次Arthur听说Orm会唱歌，一次他亲耳听到了

by 3squareT



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen, Orm can sing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: 等等。塞壬？歌手？他弟弟？





	五次Arthur听说Orm会唱歌，一次他亲耳听到了

**Author's Note:**

> ·Arthur Curry & Orm Marius
> 
> ·沙雕预警
> 
> ·为什么没有人玩百老汇演员梗啊！Patrick Wlison唱歌可好听了我球球各位去看看歌剧魅影电影版吧呜呜呜

1.

亚特兰蒂斯宫殿里，有一间挂满了历任国王与女王们的画像的房间。直到宫廷肖像师带着他们刚刚完成的画像，询问他要把自己的画像挂在哪里时，Arthur才知道了它的存在。

在他忠实的谋臣的带领下，Arthur带着那张画像，来到那间略有些霉味的房间里。他一眼看到挂在正中央的他母亲和他弟弟的画像，便决定要把他的也挂在旁边。尽管，他大可以指定要亚特兰国王旁边的那个位置。

他亲手把画像挂了上去。紧接着，几个侍从把一块金属铭牌钉在了他的画像的下方，上面刻着他的名字和功勋——好吧，Arthur现在暂时还没什么可以拿得出手的奖项。好奇心使他游到Atlanna和Orm的画像前，开始读他们的事迹。

实际上，大部分的事，Vulko都已经给他讲过了。Arthur知道自己的母亲和弟弟都赢了不少奖项，比如什么么马拉松冠军、珊瑚心勋章之类的。他的指尖顺着Orm的铭牌一路向下，还有三叉戟冠军、泽贝尔功夫八段武师、塞壬歌手……

等等。

塞壬？

歌手？

他弟弟？

 

2.

“Vulko，亚特兰蒂斯还有什么事是我该知道的吗？”

Vulko发现Arthur这几天总是在问这个问题。谋臣在回答之前，把一切他认为有必要教给新任国王的知识都在脑子里回放了一遍，试图找到自己疏忽的那一点。这回，他非常确信自己没有任何纰漏，便毕恭毕敬地回答：

“我认为您的知识已经足够全面了。也许您有什么新的东西要教给我？”

“少来，Vulko。你可是最了解亚特兰蒂斯的人。”

“我就把这句话当成恭维。您希望了解什么？”

Arthur难得沉默了一下。实话实说，Arthur是Vulko辅佐过的最特别的君主，他不像前任国王那样藏掖心计，也不像他们的母亲那样思虑重重。Arthur总是有话直说，不好说的事就用笑话解决——总而言之，沉默不是他的风格。

“比如，亚特兰蒂斯的赛事？……除了打打杀杀的那些。”

Vulko立马明白过来。

“您是说塞壬。”

“对，对，就是那个，我记不住它的名字。”

“少来，Arthur，你比谁都熟悉这些神话故事。”Vulko见不是什么大问题，心里也放下了一块石头，“Orvax国王下令取消了，或许您是想重新举办？”

“他为什么要取消这个比赛？他的儿子明明拿了名次。”

“这个嘛，”轮到Vulko沉默了一下，“我要是说了，您必须保证Orm亲王不会知道是我泄的密。”

Arthur立马满嘴跑起保证来，“一言为定，我绝对不会告诉他的。”

“……是因为Orm亲王唱得太好了，以至于被认为有失公平，被取消了参赛资格。”

 

3.

“哦，你在说那件事。”

Atlanna笑着喝了口手里的果汁。她和Arthur肩并肩，坐在海边的木头栈道上。

“Orm为此还伤心了一段时间。当然，他不肯承认，但做妈妈的总是知道。我知道你对他的印象并不好，但其实他是个——”

“小歌唱家？”

Atlanna不由得大笑起来，“你要是因为这句话被他打，那我绝对不会帮你了。”

Arthur耸耸肩。不是所有人都能立马接受自己的小疯子弟弟其实是个艺术爱好者和一流歌唱家——拿名次的那种。当然，也不是所有人都有幸听过Orm唱歌。连他母亲都说，自从那件事之后，她再也没听过Orm唱歌。

“不过，我还挺高兴你们能开始试着了解对方。”Atlanna望向海面，“他总是不满，认为我偏心你。”

“实际上，”Arthur尴尬地开口，“我还没去跟他谈过。”或者说，Orm压根没准备好要和他谈谈。Orm已经在高塔里关了几个月了，搞不好来等双方都同意见面时，他都能把他金色的长发放下来让他的哥哥爬上高塔了。

“好吧，也许聊聊歌剧能让你们亲近一点。”Atlanna说，“他十二岁生日那年的生日礼物是他最喜欢的戏剧。他后来在塞壬比赛里就唱了那部剧里的歌。Mera应该记得它叫什么名字。”

 

4\. 

Mera的表情从迷茫转向怀念，只用了短短的几秒。

“是，”她回答，“即使是我，也不得不承认Orm是亚特兰蒂斯里最好的歌手。”

“好到什么程度？”

Arthur的好奇心被完全勾起来了。他问了和Orm关系亲近的人，而他们个个都说Orm能把海沟族唱得掉下眼泪、让渔夫族长出双腿。Arthur觉得，即使是对着人类之中最好的歌手，这番赞美也未必太过火。

“完全不过分。”Mera难得谈起Orm时带着点微笑，“那是他还算比较可爱的时候。”

“你说，我们有可能让我们的小美人鱼再次开口唱歌吗？”

“Orm不是那条人类幻想的戴着两个贝壳的美人鱼，他也没被巫婆拿走歌声，亚特兰蒂斯没有巫婆，Arthur。他是自己不愿意唱了。”

“这是个比喻，Mera。”Arthur有些苦恼于亚特兰蒂斯人对于暗喻和比喻的理解能力，只好换了个说法：“如果我们给他一次机会唱歌呢？”

“那你还不如杀了他。”Mera翻了个白眼，“我猜你并不知道Orvax国王有多讨厌Orm这方面的天赋？”

“大概听说过？”

“对外，他们统一口径是说Orm的实力太强，对比赛不公平；对内，我们都知道他觉得这样会让Orm丧失作为一个战士的心智。你知道Orm本来想做一个狄俄倪索斯吗？”

Arthur茫然地摇头。那是什么？

“……就是你们说的百老汇演员。”Mera想了想，又继续说：“现在想想，倒不如那时候就由着他了。”

 

5.

“告诉我，Orm。”

Arthur坐下来，用轻松的语气和他的弟弟打招呼。

“你会唱歌吗？”

 

6.

距离上一次被他弟弟强行结束一场长达10秒的会面和被Mera敲了五次脑壳之后，Arthur再一次提出了见面的要求。

这次，Arthur识趣地不再提唱歌的事。他们中规中矩地聊起之前那场未遂的战争，但相左的意见还是免不得唇枪舌剑。末了，Arthur反问他的弟弟：“战争、谋杀与犯罪，这三者又有什么区别？”

也许是气氛过于凝重，有悖他们之前说好的“好好谈谈”的原则。Arthur意识到了，他下意识向后坐，显得不那么咄咄逼人；而Orm沉默了一下，深呼吸了一口气，才开口唱了起来：

“这只是场谋杀，完全算不上犯罪！他们罪有应得，他们早该预示到会有这样的下场；我没有杀人，但即使是我杀了，你有什么理由说是我的错？*”

 

END

 

彩蛋一：

“……我现在相信他们说你是个小歌唱家的事了。”

Orm危险地眯起了眼。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *“这只是场谋杀，完全算不上犯罪！他们罪有应得，他们早该预示到会有这样的下场；我没有杀人，但即使是我杀了，你有什么理由说是我的错？”：出自《芝加哥》的《监狱探戈（Cell Block Tango）》，翻译全摘抄自某音乐软件的歌词翻译。


End file.
